A Princess' Trial
by Iamboria
Summary: Peach Toadstool is quite a vengeful person. She is used to getting whatever she wants because others fear her. But what happens when she wants something that is already taken? Samus x Zelda, one-sided Samus x Peach. Contains violence.


**A/N: I went through one of my old writing books today, and I found this. I remember that I was trying to write in objective style, where you only show character through the setting and the dialogue. Needless to say, it was pretty difficult to write. Hopefully, it's not too awful. I'm just gonna leave it here...**

* * *

In one of the many halls of the Smash Mansion, there was a tiny, solitary room. The room was a dull gray and quite dark, with only a single light bulb illuminating the small black table. Two chairs were at either end of the table, and a petite, proper looking woman in pink was seated in one of them.

A tall, slender looking man entered the room in silence. He took the other seat and cleared his throat.

"Miss Toadstool, you know why you are here. Would you care to explain yourself?"

"Of course, but I believe that you haven't properly introduced yourself." she said in an expectant tone. "Care to?"

"Master Hand." the man said in a monotone voice. "Now, continue."

"It all started about a month ago. I had a match against Ness, Samus, and Zelda. I knocked out Ness pretty quickly, so I just had the other two left to handle. However, instead of them fighting each other like I anticipated, they ganged up on me."

"Is that not a common occurrence?" the Hand asked in a questioning tone.

"It is, but not for them. Samus never shows mercy to an opponent, and Zelda never takes these deals in fear of the other backing out. But this was different. I swear I saw Zelda slip me a smile before she sent me flying off the edge. And do you know what they did after I was gone?" She paused for dramatic effect.

"They both ran off the edge. It was like they were forfeiting the match. They couldn't stand to win if it meant the other would lose. I had my suspicions before, but at that point I knew."

"Knew what, Miss Toadstool?"

"That Zelda, that bitch, had taken her away from me."

"Taken… Samus away?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. She has no right to take what is rightfully mine."

"I'm sorry, were you two… dating at any point?"

"No. But I had her in my sights. She was going to be mine, but Zelda got in the way." She narrowed her eyes at the thought.

"After that, I saw them everywhere. They would eat together, train together, do almost everything together. It was near unbearable, seeing Zelda with her. It should have been me. Then one day, I saw Zelda… kissing her." She shook her head in disgust.

"Would you say that you stalked the pair?" the Hand asked.

"Stalk is a harsh word, Mr. Hand. I would use the term _checking in_ , if you will."

"Very well. Continue."

"That was the last straw. When Samus left the training room they were in, I confronted Zelda."

"And what happened then?"

"I asked her if they were a thing. She said they were. I admired her boldness; most wouldn't give such a blunt answer to someone like me. I then advised her to stay away from Samus, because a fragile princess like herself wouldn't want to get hurt, would they?"

The vile tone of her voice became even more apparent as she went on. "Of course, that foul princess decided to… retaliate against me. I almost feel bad for her, but it's her own fault. She provoked me."

"What did you do?"

"I told her earlier not to keep seeing Samus. I wanted to ensure that she would do that. So I took my knife, and cut out her eye. Then she screamed for help, so I slit her throat. She passed out after that."

She glanced at the floor, and then continued.

"I still needed to put Samus in her place, however. So I took Zelda's blood and wrote on the wall."

The Hand looked at her with an unwavering gaze. "What did you write, Miss Toadstool?"

"I had a match with Samus earlier that day. A solo match, in fact. Just me and her. At the start of that match, she had the audacity to taunt me."

Her gaze became incredibly intense as she stared directly at her interrogator.

"She looked right at me and said, _'You're mine'_. I looked at her and said that I could say the same to her. She then laughed. She said, _'Try me, princess.'_ "

"So I did. What I wrote was _'You're mine. Try me, hunter'_ "

The Hand paused for a moment before continuing.

"So what happened after that?"

"I heard someone running towards the training room I was in. I ran out of the room, but Samus spotted me. I let her catch up to me. I wanted her to see what I had done."

"She pushed me against the wall and said _'What did you do?'_ I told her to go see for herself."

She smirked a little, and then continued.

"The look on her face… It was pure rage. And I loved it. She then turned around, and before she could punch me, I kissed her."

A blush crossed the princess' face. "It was short, but _so_ worth it. After it, she slapped me, and then proceeded to punch and kick me. I enjoyed every second of it. At one point, she just stopped. She glared at me, gave me one last kick, and then left."

"It was so worth it, all the trouble I went through. All the times I followed them, all the blood that was shed, all for Samus."

"So you don't have any regrets?"

"Not at all. I would do it 100 times over if it meant kissing Samus again." She looked off into space while saying that, as if she was imagining something.

"By the way, how's Zelda doing?"

"Better. She's stable, and the doctors are nearly finished repairing her eye."

"Pity. Guess I didn't do a good enough job."

"You understand that you are going to be banned from the Smash Mansion, Miss Toadstool?"

"Oh, I know. But trust me when I say this; I will find them, both of them. I will make them pay for what they have done."

The Hand gathered his papers and stood up from his chair. "Any closing remarks?"

"Yes." she replied." When I am done, this entire mansion will know the name of Peach Toadstool. And they will fear it."

The Hand silently walked out of the room, leaving the room as it was before. The door closed with a loud thud.

The princess smirked. "Lights out." she whispered.

Then the mansion went black.


End file.
